Instants Volés
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Le bataillon d'exploration a toujours été associé à la terreur. Seulement, au milieu de tout cela, quelques fois, survient un petit instant de bonheur. Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais cela peut changer la vision que l'on a de la vie. Et on pourrait même se dire que malgré tout, on peut se considérer comme heureux. Heureux d'être encore là. Recueil d'OS/Pairing et Ratings divers.


**Rating** : K+

**Warning** : Ce chapitre contient du spoil sur la fin des épisodes de SnK.

* * *

Quelques fois, elle venait se glisser dans ses draps, furtivement, comme il le lui avait apprit. Elle posait son front contre son torse, doucement, glissait sa main sur sa hanche, effleurant à peine la peau, et le serrait contre lui tout en soupirant de bonheur, les yeux fermés.

Ils échangeaient très peu de mots, préférant profiter de la présence réconfortante de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient doucement, se caressaient, redécouvraient le corps de leur partenaire comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient.

Pour eux, c'était leur moment de bonheur au milieu de cette terreur qu'ils éprouvaient chaque jour. Ils redoutaient le moment où l'un d'eux disparaitrait, emporté par un titan, cassé comme une simple brindille sans aucune importance. Alors ils savouraient le plus possible la présence de l'autre, se chuchotant des mots d'amour, des promesses incertaines qu'ils ne tiendraient sûrement jamais, mais qui leur donnait, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression de posséder une vie normale, loin des titans et des horreurs.

Au fil du temps, ils avaient été capable de connaitre l'autre sur le bout des doigts, de ne plus se parler pour se comprendre, et de sentir ce qui allait arriver à l'autre. Et ce jour-là, c'est une sensation de malaise et de crainte qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'avait surgit ce titan féminin. Il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible ; il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, et cela lui faisait peur.

Eren n'avait pas suivit son avis, préférant accorder sa confiance aux membres de l'escouade. Pour eux, c'était la preuve qu'il leurs faisaient confiance ; pour lui, c'était ce qui avait causé leur mort. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Parce qu'inconsciemment, il avait détruit son futur et la seule personne qu'il aimait.

Il avait été horrifié de voir son si joli corps fracassé contre cet arbre, ses yeux regardant le ciel, vides de toute émotion. Il avait senti son cœur se briser lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, et avait déployé toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer lorsqu'il était revenu auprès des autres membres du bataillon. Il avait une réputation d'homme au cœur de pierre, comme Erwin ; il ne fallait pas la briser, même s'il avait envie de tout laisser et rester avec elle.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez douloureux, il avait fallu qu'un homme ramène des titans, les obligeant à se débarrasser des corps. De son corps. Il l'avait vu voler, ses cheveux roux flottant doucement avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol, simple morceau de chair. Elle n'aurait même pas le droit à une sépulture digne de ce nom ; elle n'aurait le droit que de remplir l'estomac d'un de ces monstres, vulgaire bout de viande.

Cette vision lui avait donné la nausée, et il n'avait pas bougé de tout le reste du voyage, ses yeux fixés sur le blason qu'il avait découpé de sa veste. C'était désormais tout ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Il n'avait pourtant pas montré ses émotions, pas même à Erwin, parce qu'il se devait d'être fort. Seulement, entendre les paroles de son père avait brisé sa carapace. "Elle m'a envoyé une lettre, où elle ne cesse de vanter vos exploits et votre bienveillance. Elle vous admire vraiment, vous savez."

Il avait craqué dès qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés la veille et la pièce était encore remplie de son odeur. Il avait enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et s'était laissé aller, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans ce bataillon. Derrière ses paupières fermées, son visage flottait doucement, lui souriant, et certaines de ses phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comme pour l'empêcher de se relever ; comme pour raviver encore plus la douleur de son cœur.

"J'ai fais un cauchemar... Un titan dévorait tous les membres de l'escouade et je ne pouvais rien y faire… Et vous n'étiez pas là."

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir dans sa propre chambre. Il n'avait rien dit et n'avait pu que la laisser se glisser près de lui et la serrer dans ses bras, parce qu'il n'avait jamais su résister à ce joli visage de poupée, et encore moins lorsqu'il était marqué par la peur.

"Je vous aime, caporal."

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils se voyaient le soir, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs sentiments respectifs. Ce soir-là, ce fut la première fois qu'il répondit sincèrement qu'il l'aimait aussi. Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant son goût légèrement sucré.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Je sais que ce n'était pas du tout prévu, alors ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait. Il y a deux mois, je suis tombée malade, tu t'en souviens ? Tu étais toujours avec moi… Hanji m'a examinée et… Elle a découvert que j'étais enceinte."

C'était il y a un mois. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Un enfant dans le bataillon d'exploration, c'était du suicide pur et simple. S'il survivait jusqu'à la naissance, évidemment. Toutefois, il ne l'avait pas rejetée ; il l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras, lui demandant d'attendre un petit peu, le temps qu'il s'y fasse. Toutefois il l'avait vite accepté, et son nouveau but avait été de faire en sorte que cet enfant vive le plus longtemps possible.

Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus de fiancée, plus d'enfant, juste son odeur qui disparaitrait bientôt. Pour la première fois, il ne sut pas quoi faire, et l'idée de s'ôter la vie l'effleura. Mais les visages d'Eren et d'Erwin flottèrent dans son esprit, infimes touches d'espoir, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul. Et qu'il avait un but à finir : tuer ce titan féminin à tout prix.

* * *

Premier OS sur ce fandom, depuis le temps que je cherchais une inspiration ! Devinez le couple ?

Bon, c'est dur, c'est triste, mais c'est dans l'esprit SnK ! Et oui, ça va pas avec le résumé, mais cet OS changera de place plus tard, quand il y aura d'autres chapitres plus gais. Donc donnez-moi vos avis, vraiment, ça me ferais énormément plaisir, et continuez à suivre ce recueil ! *please*

Je ne publierais pas régulièrement, c'est un recueil donc ça sera quand ça viendra...

On se retrouve donc (j'espère) au prochain OS !


End file.
